The Story of Ursedonah
by Ursedonah
Summary: Did you ever wonder what it would be like if Voldemort had a sister? Here's a story about a girl named Ursedonah. She's Voldemort's sister and is just as power-hungry as he.
1. chapter 1

It was four o'clock in the morning. Moonlight shone through an uncovered window in the Slytherin girls' dormitory where every thing seemed normal except for one thing: in the first years room one bed was empty; one girl was missing: a girl who called herself Ursedonah. Not many knew of this name; most called her by a different name: Rhonda Bond. This was the name that the teachers called. It was the name she wrote on papers. It was her original name.

Beneath the castle a girl's voice cried out, "Thsssiiiiah hhhasssiiy heth!" It was a strange sound, sort of like hissing, but it could mean only one thing: Slytherin's heiress had come.

"Wake up, we're gonna be late for class!" Ursedonah slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was her roommate, Marissa. Marissa had black wavy hair and dark skin. She wore braces and way too much lip gloss than any eleven-year-old should wear.

"Leave me alone," Ursedonah replied sleepily, "I was up all night!"

"You're exaggerating, what could you possibly be doing all night?" demanded Marissa.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Okay. I don't really care. See you in potions." Responded Marissa with disappointment. The watch in Ursedonah's backpack beeped.

"Better hurry, class starts in ten minutes!" Ursedonah's other roommate Kristie declared as she hurried out of the room. Kristie had dirty-blonde wavy hair and loved black and red. She was a half-blood and lived with her muggle mother until she received her acceptance letter. She had put up posters of a metal band all over her wand and had no outstanding magical talent. She looked much different than Ursedonah who had dark brown hair that would never curl as hard as she used to try. Until she found out that she was a witch. She had extraordinary magical abilities; she was more powerful than anyone who had passed through Hogwarts in the past fifty years or more. Ursedonah looked at her with disgust before quickly dressing. _How did I get stuck with this half-blood?_ She thought as she headed into the common room. There she saw Draco Malfoy conversing with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as she entered, they stopped talking and looked at her. Pausing for only seconds, they continued talking. Ursedonah strolled slowly to potions. She knew who the professor was, and she also knew that she could tell him to do anything and he would.

Why, you may ask, is she so sure of this? It is because he is the only one in this school who knows the true extent of her powers. The door creaked open in the dungeons during the middle of potions.

The voice of Severus Snape boomed through the classroom, "You're late," he said without looking over to the door where Ursedonah stood.

"Oh, am I?" she replied menacingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Ur… I mean Rhonda!" he corrected quickly. "Umm… ten points to Slytherin for showing up today." He declared.

"You can loose the cheery voice, Severus."

The class gasped. No student ever called a teacher by their first name, and nobody would dare talk back to Prof. Snape like that.

"Yes… Well… where were we?" asked Snape.

"You were talking about truth potions before Rhonda came," replied one of the Gryffindor students.

"I didn't ask _you_." Snape shot back. The girl was too intimidated to protest.

"What is the name of the strongest truth potion ever made?" asked Snape in his usual, sneering voice. "Yes Miss Bond?"

"Veritasserum."

"Good job! Ten more points to Slytherin!" responded Snape.

"I thought I told you to drop the cheery voice Severus." Ursedonah said in a very annoyed voice.

"Well, I think that's a good place to stop. I expect two feet on Veritasserum by tomorrow," concluded Snape.

The class quickly picked up their books and hurried out.

Chapter III

"How do you do it, Rhonda?" demanded Kristie on the way out.

"Do what?" questioned Ursedonah, although she already knew the answer.

"How do you get Snape to treat you like that? You're the only one that he treats with respect!" interrogated Kristie suspiciously.

"I have connections…" replied Ursedonah in a mysterious voice.

"You always say that. What connections do you have?" Kristie demanded impatiently.

"Lets just say that my brother was a powerful man, and I am more powerful than even him. Snape is one of the few people who knows how powerful I really am." Ursedonah responded choosing her words very carefully.

"And how powerful is that?" asked Kristie with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well… You know Voldemort…"

Kristie winced. "I know _of _him, I never knew him personally…" she recovered.

"Yeah… well… he's my… I mean I'm more powerful than him." Ursedonah continued quickly.

"Whatever," said Kristie, clearly not convinced.

"Okay. Fine. Can you keep a secret?" asked Ursedonah urgently.

"Sure. What?" Kristie said curiously.

"Voldemort is my brother." Whispered Ursedonah.

"Come on, tell me the truth for once!" responded Kristie in disbelief.

"I could show you if you want. I can speak parseltounge."

"Show me."

"_Serpansortia_!" said Ursedonah waving her wand. A snake appeared on the floor. "I'll tell it to slither over here and circle me."

"Okay." Said Kristie looking scared.

"_Thssiiy hesss thaaasss_" The snake followed the command.

Kristie was dumbfounded.


	2. chapter 2

Prologue:

It was four o'clock in the morning. Moonlight shone through an uncovered window in the Slytherin girls' dormitory where every thing seemed normal except for one thing: in the first years room one bed was empty; one girl was missing: a girl who called herself Ursedonah. Not many knew of this name; most called her by a different name: Rhonda Bond. This was the name that the teachers called. It was the name she wrote on papers. It was her original name.

Beneath the castle a girl's voice cried out, "Thsssiiiiah hhhasssiiy heth!" It was a strange sound, sort of like hissing, but it could mean only one thing: Slytherin's heiress had come.

Chapter 1

"Wake up, we're gonna be late for class!" Ursedonah slowly opened her eyes. In front of her was her roommate, Marissa. Marissa had black wavy hair and dark skin. She wore braces and way too much lip gloss than any eleven-year-old should wear.

"Leave me alone," Ursedonah replied sleepily, "I was up all night!"

"You're exaggerating, what could you possibly be doing all night?" demanded Marissa.

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"Okay. I don't really care. See you in potions." Responded Marissa with disappointment. The watch in Ursedonah's backpack beeped.

"Better hurry, class starts in ten minutes!" Ursedonah's other roommate Kristie declared as she hurried out of the room. Kristie had dirty-blonde wavy hair and loved black and red. She was a half-blood and lived with her muggle mother until she received her acceptance letter. She had put up posters of a metal band all over her wand and had no outstanding magical talent. She looked much different than Ursedonah who had dark brown hair that would never curl as hard as she used to try. Until she found out that she was a witch. She had extraordinary magical abilities; she was more powerful than anyone who had passed through Hogwarts in the past fifty years or more. Ursedonah looked at her with disgust before quickly dressing. _How did I get stuck with this half-blood?_ She thought as she headed into the common room. There she saw Draco Malfoy conversing with Crabbe and Goyle. As soon as she entered, they stopped talking and looked at her. Pausing for only seconds, they continued talking. Ursedonah strolled slowly to potions. She knew who the professor was, and she also knew that she could tell him to do anything and he would.

Why, you may ask, is she so sure of this? It is because he is the only one in this school who knows the true extent of her powers. The door creaked open in the dungeons during the middle of potions.

The voice of Severus Snape boomed through the classroom, "You're late," he said without looking over to the door where Ursedonah stood.

"Oh, am I?" she replied menacingly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you Ur… I mean Rhonda!" he corrected quickly. "Umm… ten points to Slytherin for showing up today." He declared.

"You can loose the cheery voice, Severus."

The class gasped. No student ever called a teacher by their first name, and nobody would dare talk back to Prof. Snape like that.

"Yes… Well… where were we?" asked Snape.

"You were talking about truth potions before Rhonda came," replied one of the Gryffindor students.

"I didn't ask _you_." Snape shot back. The girl was too intimidated to protest.

"What is the name of the strongest truth potion ever made?" asked Snape in his usual, sneering voice. "Yes Miss Bond?"

"Veritasserum."

"Good job! Ten more points to Slytherin!" responded Snape.

"I thought I told you to drop the cheery voice Severus." Ursedonah said in a very annoyed voice.

"Well, I think that's a good place to stop. I expect two feet on Veritasserum by tomorrow," concluded Snape.

The class quickly picked up their books and hurried out.


	3. Chapter 3

"How do you do it, Rhonda?" demanded Kristie on the way out.

"Do what?" questioned Ursedonah, although she already knew the answer.

"How do you get Snape to treat you like that? You're the only one that he treats with respect!" interrogated Kristie suspiciously.

"I have connections…" replied Ursedonah in a mysterious voice.

"You always say that. What connections do you have?" Kristie demanded impatiently.

"Lets just say that my brother was a powerful man, and I am more powerful than even him. Snape is one of the few people who knows how powerful I really am." Ursedonah responded choosing her words very carefully.

"And how powerful is that?" asked Kristie with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well… You know Voldemort…"

Kristie winced. "I know _of _him, I never knew him personally…" she recovered.

"Yeah… well… he's my… I mean I'm more powerful than him." Ursedonah continued quickly.

"Whatever," said Kristie, clearly not convinced.

"Okay. Fine. Can you keep a secret?" asked Ursedonah urgently.

"Sure. What?" Kristie said curiously.

"Voldemort is my brother." Whispered Ursedonah.

"Come on, tell me the truth for once!" responded Kristie in disbelief.

"I could show you if you want. I can speak parseltounge."

"Show me."

"_Serpansortia_!" said Ursedonah waving her wand. A snake appeared on the floor. "I'll tell it to slither over here and circle me."

"Okay." Said Kristie looking scared.

"_Thssiiy hesss thaaasss_" The snake followed the command.

Kristie was dumbfounded.


	4. chapter 4

"So… any evil plans?" Kristie asked eagerly.

"Well… I do have one."

"Go on…"

"I might as well… I already told you one secret…" Ursedonah began, "Have you ever heard of the Chamber of Secrets?"

"Who hasn't. Why?"

"Well… I found it."

"You're joking right?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"I guess not… but what's inside the Chamber?"

"A basilisk, and I'm gonna use it to kill the mudbloods. I already know who will be first."

"Who?"

"That nitwit Katie Saber."

"You mean that prep in Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, anyways… I'm goin' to the Chamber tonight; wanna come?"

"Sure, that would be sooooo cool Rhonda!"

"By the way, my name is Ursedonah."

"Okay…"

"Yeah… anyway, I have to get ready. Meet me in the common room at eleven."

"See ya."

The two friends went in separate directions. Kristie went to dinner, and Ursedonah headed for the doors.


	5. chapter 5

"You ready?" Ursedonah asked Kristie when they met in the common room.

"Yeah, but what are we doing?"

"You'll see," replied Ursedonah with her sneering, mysterious voice.

"At least tell me where the chamber is!" demanded Kristie impatiently.

"All in good time. Follow me."

They headed out of the Slytherin common room and walked quietly towards the bathrooms.

"Here put this on." Ursedonah commanded while handing Kristie a strange silvery robe.

"What is it?" Kristie inquired with a confused look.

"An invisibility cloak" Ursedonah replied in a whisper, "just make sure that it stays over your eyes at all times."

"Whatever," responded Kristie not paying much attention.

"Don't just say whatever. If you don't do it, you may, no, will die."

"You don't have to threaten me! Is this how you treat all of your friends?" Kristie said defensively.

"No. I usually don't tell my friends big secrets like the ones I've told you, nor do I care about most enough to warn them. I'm warning you now. Keep it over your eyes." Ursedonah replied.

"Well maybe I'd rather not have you 'warning' me then.

"You know, I wasn't threatening you. The basilisk would kill you if it looked you in the eye without something covering your eyes. This way you will only be petrified, and I have the antidote."

"Oh…sorry." Kristie said, slightly embarrassed.

They were outside Moaning Mertyle's bathroom.

"Don't tell me I have to wait for you to go to the bathroom! I've already had to wait all day!" Kristie exclaimed with impatient annoyance.

"You don't need to wait much longer, although you should after how you just talked to me, it's in here." They stepped inside. Ursedonah headed to a sink, and seeing the carving of a snake, she whispered, "Hassah!" Suddenly, the sink melted into the ground, revealing a huge hole. "Follow me," said Ursedonah. They slid into the chamber. Inside there were so many statues of snakes that you couldn't look anywhere without seeing one.

Kristie was speachless.

Something stirred in the distance.

"It's awake." Ursedonah announced.


	6. chapter 6

"How much sleep do you two need?" Marissa asked as she shook Ursedonah and Kristie awake. "Rhonda, you slept in yesterday too! And you never did your potions homework last night. I know you got away with being late yesterday, but he might not be so nice today."

Ursedonah and Kristie both laughed.

"Have _you_ finished your potions yet Kristie?" Marissa inquired.

"Nope. I did three inches and quit. I didn't feel like writing." That wasn't the whole truth. Ursedonah told her that she shouldn't do it.

"Hey, why rush, we have potions first you know," Ursedonah said with a smile.

"You two are going to be in so much trouble!" Marissa stated as she hurried out of the room. Kristi and Ursedonah dressed at their own pace and came down to find an empty common room.

"Let's go," said Kristie. They slowly strolled to potions.

"Why hello Rhonda!" Snape said in a cheery voice as they entered the room.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Severus, I **HATE **cheery voices," Ursedonah sneered.

"Miss Rate, you're late!" boomed Snape.

"No she's not, Severus, and neither of us should be required to produce homework either. Now be a good boy and drink some Veritasserum." Ursedonah replied.

A few people in the class dared to turn around to see what was going on.

"You and I both know that _you _don't need a truth potion to get the truth out of people." Snape stated with a smirk.

"You know something else we both remember, Severus?" Ursedonah shot back in a cruel voice.

"What?" Snape questioned nervously.

"We both remember what happened the last time that you talked back to me. Do you need to be reminded of who I am, who my brother is and what was burnt on your left arm?" Ursedonah questioned pulling out her wand. By now, the whole class was intently peering at the situation over their shoulders.

"NO, URSEDONAH, NO!!" cried Snape who was cowering on the floor. Whispering broke out in the class.

"Severus, Severus. Look at you! Cowering on the floor. Besides that, do you realize what you just called me and where? You will be reminded, Severus, just wait."

Ursedonah and Kristie took their seats and the whole class shifted back into place.

"Now, today we will be continuing our potions from yesterday," Snape said returning to his usual tone.


	7. chapter 7

"What class do we have next?" Ursedonah asked as she and Kristie walked down the hall. As she passed, everyone stared and whispered.

"Hey Rhonda, how are things going thesedays?" a girl from Ravenclaw questioned in a friendly voice. She had dark curly hair that went down to her shoulders and wore glasses. She had a hair wrap her right side and looked happy. Ursedonah looked into her eyes. When she looked into someone's eyes, she could read their mind. However, this girl only thought one thing: 'non-shalont.' She couldn't even spell right when she thought.

"Freak." Ursedonah muttered. She turned her attention to another Ravenclaw girl. She had short light-brown hair and she too wore glasses. Becky was her name she discovered after a quick glance into her eyes. Unlike her empty headed friend (Allison as Becky called her) she had a lot on her mind and shockingly most of it had to do with Ursedonah. They rest was about Harry Potter. "Why don't you ask him out if you like him so much? You do know that he'll be dead soon if I have anything to do with it." Ursedonah whispered as she passed. Becky turned bright red.

"How did she know my name, and how did she know that I liked him?" Becky asked herself after Ursedonah walked away.

"She knows too much." Ursedonah whispered to Kristie in transfiguration.

"Who"

"That Ravenclaw girl, Becky."

"What are you going to do?" Kristie asked though she was afraid of the answer.

"I can think of four choices: One – we could kill her with Avada Kadavra, Two – we torture her into insanity; that's my favorite choice. Three – we set the basilisk on her, or four," she added in an undertone, "we use a stupid memory charm."

"I like the last one." Kristie said nervously. She had no idea when she met Ursedonah that she could be so cold. How could she possibly think that torture and murder were options?

"Fine." Ursedonah sighed with disappointment, "But if that doesn't work, we take the torture route."

Ursedonah never tried at Hogwarts. She never had to. While others wasted valuable time on schoolwork, Ursedonah could concentrate on other things. However, Kristie did have trouble.

"Here," Ursedonah said as she transfigured Kristie's owl into a goblet.

"Great job, but it was supposed to become a vase," said McGonagall.

"Oops," Kristie responded, "I thought that you said goblet."

"Why Rhonda, you did the same thing!"

"Sorry McGonagall," she responded, "Here, I'll change it now." With a lazy flick of her wand and a quiet incantation, she changed it.

"Hey could I get extra credit if I turned that thread into a giant snake?" she asked as she flicked her wand again.

"Ursedonah, show me that parsedltounge again," Kristie pleaded in a whisper.

"Fine," she responded and turned to the snake. "Thsssiiyah Hassy Heth!" she said but then turned it back into thread before it could follow her instructions.

"What did that mean?" Kristie asked curiously.

"It meant 'kill them all'," she responded.

"We have Divination next." Kristie groaned as they walked down the hall.

"Oh, Joy!" responded Ursedonah with sarcasm, "I would much rather read minds than tea leaves." She added seriously.

"What do you mean?" Kristie asked with confused curiosity.

"You didn't know? I just look into your eyes, and I know exactly what you're thinking. I'll show you if you want. Just think something extremely random." She stared into her eyes, and saw deep into her mind, "You're thinking 'a purple elephant would make a good pet, but I prefer fire although the cheese doesn't burn as well as leaves'." Ursedonah said with a look of mixed confusion and amusement.

"Whoa. That's awesome!"

"Yeah, I know I am," she responded egotistically.

"Whatever" Kristie said in a tone that clearly said, "Get over yourself!"


	8. chapter 8

"We have so much homework! How will we possibly get done before midnight?" Marissa complained.

"I'm already done." Responded Ursedonah in a bored voice. "Hey Kristie, let's go take care of that Ravenclaw girl."

"Umm… you go. I have a lot of work left to do."

"I'll do it for you."

"Its okay. I'll do it."

"Don't tell me you're chickening out!"

"I won't"

"What a wuss! Oh well… I'll go by myself, but I'm gonna take the torture route if you don't come."

"Okay, okay! I'll come"

"Wait, I want to change into more suitable and intimidating attire." Ursedonah said slyly.

"Okay…"

Ursedonah went up and when she came back to the common room, she was wearing something that made Kristie gasp.

"Holy shit! That's a death eater uniform!"

"Yeah, and look." She rolled up her sleeve revealing the image of a skull with a snake coming out of its month. It was the dark mark. "Don't worry. Its not really burnt on. I just drew it to freak you out." Ursedonah explained.

"Then you did a pretty good job." Kristie replied breathing heavily.

"Lets go." Ursedonah commanded.

They approached the entrance to the Ravenclaw common room.

"How did you know where the entrance was?" Kristie asked when they came to a halt.

"I asked"

"And they told you!?" Kristie asked with much surprise.

"No, I read their mind." Ursedonah responded with impatience. "Okay, the password is 'knowledgeable frog,' I'm gonna turn into a snake, you say the password, and wait here."

"Okay." Kristie said as Ursedonah transformed, "Umm. Knowledgeable frog."

The portrait of the birds flew open. Ursedonah slithered in. It didn't take too long to find Becky. She was reading in her room.

"_Imperio_." Ursedonah whispered, having changed back to normal form. Quickly, she turned back to snake form. Becky followed with a blank expression. They left the common room and entered an empty classroom. Kristie followed cautiously. "_Obliviate_!" Ursedonah whispered with a lazy wave of her wand. She lifted the Imperious Curse and asked, "What is my name?"

Becky narrowed her eyes and then widened them. "Ursedonah," she responded. Ursedonah didn't know that she too could read minds. She laughed her evil laugh so full of cruel intent that Kristie's stomach churned. "Mua ha ha ha ha!"

"No." Kristie said for she knew why Ursedonah laughed.

Ursedonah raised her wand slowly and pointed it at Becky. "_Imperio_!" she said with great delight. They all walked into the Chamber.

"Why are we here?" Kristie asked nervously.

"So nobody will hear her scream." Ursedonah responded simply.

"Don't go through with this!" Kristie pleaded.

"I guess I miss judged you."

"What?"

"You aren't as evil as I thought. Well actually… make that hoped. Maybe you can learn. Here's your first lesson: NEVER talk back to your superiors! _Crucio_!"

It was pain beyond anything Kristie had ever felt. It seemed as if every bone in her body was burning. She screamed so loudly that she wouldn't be surprised if the whole world heard. In a few seconds that seemed like hours, it was over.

"That was just a taster. It was a weak one at that. Get in my way again, and I won't be as merciful."

"I have a solution." Kristie said trying to stop shaking and catch her breath, "put her under the Imperious Curse."

"That's crazy. So crazy that it just might work." Ursedonah replied with a smirk.

"You made a funny." Kristie said in a joking voice.

"_Crucio_! Lesson two. I don't 'make funnies' and never joke around me."


	9. chapter 9

"Why didn't I pay attention to my first instinct? I knew she might get in my way," Ursedonah whispered to herself. She sat alone in the Slytherin common room. It was twelve o'clock at night (well technically morning) but she preferred the night, but she had much work to do. She hoped to follow through with her plan tomorrow. If planning finished early, she would get started at 1:00 or 1:30. It was only her second day at Hogwarts. (Actually, third as 0f a few minutes ago) She already learned a lot from her brother's diary. The only part that she was worried about was her getaway if she got caught. She was prepared to fight the entire Ministry of Magic, but she was afraid that her hideout might be found. She was pretty sure that it was safe because Voldemort was the secret keeper. She reviewed her plan carefully in her head. In less than an hour, she would sneak into the chamber. Next, she would tell the basilisk the names of the ten mudbloods that she wanted dead. Then she would sneak back and pretend to be asleep. By the time that anybody wakes up, she'll be asleep. Nobody would suspect her.

Ursedonah's watch beeped. On quick glance she saw that it was 1:00 in the morning. "Its time," she whispered quietly. She walked silently out of the dungeons. Although she wore an invisibility cloak, she was still worried about being caught. On one hand, she wanted to get her name out there as the girl who was able to fight off the entire Ministry of Magic at once so that her name, like her brother, could be feared. On the other, she wanted to stay longer and have friends that weren't just her friends because they were afraid of her. She wanted to be normal, but who could be normal with such power?

She reached the entrance to the chamber. This time she didn't go in, she just called for the basilisk. When it came, she closed her eyes and said, "thsssiiiiah Hathess, Thssahsscah, Ssahstha, Hasthassc, Thsssiiyathsss, Hassthahssscs, ssah Thssacth." The basilisk departed and Ursedonah opened her eyes. After closing the chamber, she headed down the hall. When she reached the entrance, she was already getting nervous. "Queen of Serpents," Ursedonah said quickly, clearly preoccupied. She walked in slowly, careful to make no noise. She crept into bed and tried to sleep. All night she had strange dreams of snakes on broomsticks and messed up getaways. Little did she know that another girl was awake when she came up, and it was this ignorance that may cause a great amount of trouble for her. She will have to leave much sooner than anticipated. She didn't know that while she slept another Slytherin girl went to Dumbledore to tell him something she swore that she wouldn't tell.

"She's You-Know-Who's sister." Kristie said quickly. "I didn't tell you earlier because I was scared. She's more powerful than her brother is, and she's planning to kill muggle-borns with the basilisk that lives in the Chamber of Secrets. I saw the chamber with my own eyes."

"Well, you did the right thing by telling me. Do you know who she was planning to kill?"

"Katie Saber."

"Okay. We need to check on her."

The two headed into Hufflepuff. They found Katie on the floor, clearly dead.

"Oh no!"

"We're too late. Now we need to gather all of the muggle-borns and see whom she has attacked. You go to bed. The aurors will be here shortly. We're going to need every one of them."

"I can't go back. You have no idea. Last time I even said that I didn't like something she was gonna do she used the Cruciatus Curse on me. She even said 'next time I wont be so merciful'."

"Okay, you stay in my office."

The two went in separate directions.


	10. chapter 10

Ursedonah awoke to a crashing sound.

"Oops." Came a quiet woman's voice. The voice belonged to Nymphadora Tonks.

Ursedonah opened her eyes. In her hand was her wand, though she had no idea how it got there. Her hand was gripped firmly on the handle. She saw figures moving. The tips of many wands were lit. The aurors had arrived. She quickly stood up.

Everyone in the room but her yelled, "Stupefy!" Flashes of red light came from every direction.

"Protego" Ursedonah said and the curses came back at them. "I see you heard about the mud-bloods." She said sounding mildly amused. "Oh well, maybe we can have some fun with this. Turn on the lights. Yes, Tonks, I _am _talking to you, and I am Ursedonah."

A look of mingled surprise and fear came over the face of Nymphadora Tonks.

"Let's duel, ten of you at a time against me."

"Why should we?"

"Because if you don't, I'll kill you all sooner."

"Right now it's twenty against one."

"Okay fine. Have it your way." Ursedonah responded in a sly voice, "but this is a mistake. I am much stronger than my brother Voldemort." She waved her wand and her pajamas instantly turned into death eaters' robes. The aurors gasped.

"Where did you get those?"

"I'm a death eater." Ursedonah responded in a cruel voice that clearly said 'it doesn't get more obvious,' "Now, who wants to die first?"

"Nobody's gonna die," responded a corpulent wizard, "this is ridiculous. Why are we having every auror in the whole Ministry come to take away a little first year from Hogwarts? The only one that might die is her."

"Oh really," she began with a look of amusement mixed with cruel intent, "_Avada Kadavra_!"

The corpulent wizard fell to the floor dead.

"Now, let's try a new spell that I've been developing," Ursedonah continued paying no attention to the fact that there was a dead body on the floor. She looked as though she had no remorse for killing an innocent man. "_Massara Cruciatus_!" Everyone from the ministry collapsed screaming and writhing in pain. She lifted her wand. "Had enough yet? Hey, the offer still stands for the duel, but if you'd rather die now, be my guest."

"I'll duel," said one of the witches.

"As will I." Said a wizard in blue robes.

"Anyone else?" Ursedonah asked in a cruel voice.

All but one agreed. It was the man who didn't like the idea in the first place. "You know, she's just gonna torture and kill you slowly, like a cat playing with a mouse. She'll make you think that you're doing well, then all of a sudden she'll hit you with the Cruciatus Curse. The odds are in our favor."

"You are really starting to annoy me. _Avada Kadavra_. Now where were we? Oh yeah. Now, what teams do you want? Never mind. I'll just choose. You nine, go there. The rest of you go in that corner. I'll duel you guys first." She said pointing to the first group. "On the count of three one, two, three!"

Curses and jinxes flew from all directions. Tonks fell to the floor unable to move, seven of them collapsed screaming in pain, and one pointed his wand at himself and started reciting spells that apparently caused great pain. Ursedonah remained completely untouched. She lifted her wand. They all ceased screaming, Tonks got up and the man who was cursing himself stopped.

"Had enough? Wish you could die now? Wish it would all just end?"

"We could still win."

"Oh yeah? You fear my brother's name, but even though I am more powerful than even he is, you still think you can win? How 'bout this: I put the Cruciatus Curse on all of you, and the eleven who lasts the longest may live. I will stop whenever you want, but the first seven to drop out will die."

"Why would we do such a stupid thing like that. Who would want to endure that much pain?"

"Someone who values their life," she responded in a cruel voice, "Now, get ready, one two three!"

At once they all screamed so loudly that they might be able to be heard throughout the castle.

"Stop! Death is better than this!" screamed the wizard in bright blue clothes after only a minute.

"_Avada Kadvra_! Anyone else want me to put an end to their misery? No takers?"

Ten more minutes went by. "This is boring. I think you've had enough. In fact, I'm surprised that you even lasted this long." She lifted her wand and the screaming ceased. They were panting and twitching.

"Go. I have to get away from this place."

"Not so fast," came the somewhat calm voice of Albus Dumbledore, "I will duel you."

"Whatever."

The duel began. There were flashes of light coming from all directions. The two moved constantly dodging spells left and right. Finally a stunning spell hit Dumbledore, but he quickly recovered. However, by the time he got up, Ursedonah was already at the window with her broom.

"People may not be scared of me now, but one day it will be _my_ name that is feared! I am the most powerful!" And at that she left, not to be seen again for two years.


	11. chapter 11

"What are you doing here?" Ursedonah asked suspiciously as a balding man entered the room. The man jumped. Upon closer examination, this man had a strange almost rat like appearance.

"I'm looking for someone"

"Join the club. I've been looking for my brother for almost two years."

"Really, what's his name?"

Ursedonah hesitated. She couldn't decide what to say. A small memory from the past flickered into her head. She suddenly remembered two years ago when all she wanted was for her name to be feared like her brother's.

"Tom Riddle," she finally responded, "Who are you looking for?"

"I don't really like saying his name."

An idea came to Ursedonah. Suddenly everything made sense.

"We're looking for the same person. We both want to find Voldemort. The man winced horribly.

"You're his sister!? I didn't think that he had siblings."

"He does, and who _are_ you? You're obviously a death eater. What's your name?"

"Peter Pettigrew, but I prefer Wormtail."

"Okay. Whatever. My name is Ursedonah."

There was a moment of silence.

"When and why did _you_ decide to start searching?" Ursedonah asked.

"A year ago because my 'friends' wanted to kill me."

"Ah. I knew this would be a self-centered attempt. You do seem like the type who would do anything to save his own skin."

"Why did you start searching?"

"To prove once and for all that I am more powerful." Ursedonah sat down and continued to look at a map that was sitting out on a desk. There were X's in some places and dots in others.

"What's that?" Wormtail asked conversationally.

"A map of places to look." Ursedonah responded, " I'm going to look some more now. Don't leave and don't touch anything." She headed out the door. With a loud cracking sound she was gone. She arrived in a forest, and after conversing with many snakes, she heard something that she had been hoping to hear for almost two years. In this forest, there was a dark shadow that entered small animals. She immediately began searching until she found the snake she was looking for. Voldemort was controlling it, and when she followed its instructions, the shadow that was her brother had a physical form that it could call its own.

"Who are you?" Voldemort asked.

"Ursedonah, your sister." She replied.

"I have a sister?"

"Yes. You didn't know?"

"No. I was told that my mother died at birth. And even if that was a lie, how could you be my sister when there's almost fifty years between us?"

"You aren't the only one in the family to try to achieve immortality. Mother hadn't changed in appearance for forty-five years. I think that I also have at least one younger sister as well."

When they arrived there was someone other than Wormtail there. A woman who appeared to be in her mid-thirties accompanied him.

"Who are you?" Ursedonah asked in a voice that shook with anger.

"Bertha Jorkins, and who are you."

"Who I am is not important." She replied in an impatient voice, "What is she doing here?" she continued furiously.

"I went to get a drink and some food and this woman from the Ministry recognized me. Since everyone thinks that I'm dead, it caused a bit of a problem. I thought that maybe you would know what to do." Wormtail replied nervously.

Ursedonah looked into her mind and was intrigued with what she saw. She knew something that someone didn't want to get out. There was a memory charm on her. "Brother, this woman knows something. Someone put a memory charm on her."

"Then we must find out what it is that's being hidden." He replied in a high pitched, cruel voice.

"Yes. We must." Ursedonah replied in a similarly cruel voice, suddenly understanding. "Should I, or would you like to?"

"I will. I have had much practice already." Voldemort responded. "Give me your wand Wormtail."

Wormtail did so obediently.

"Crucio!"

Bertha screamed loudly for fifteen minutes until he jerked the wand upward. She lay on the floor panting. When Ursedonah looked into her eyes, she saw something that wasn't there before. It worked. The memory charm was gone.

"Does the name Barty Crouch mean anything to you?" Ursedonah asked her brother.

"Yes. He was one of my death eaters. His father who had the same name sent my loyal death eaters to Azkaban. Why?"

"Barty Crouch broke his son out. Barty Jr. is now under the Imperious Curse so that he won't try to find you."

"Then _we _must find _him_." Voldemort replied.

"But where is he?" Wormtail asked obviously trying to interject himself into the conversation.

"Living with his father of course." Ursedonah replied.

Ursedonah headed off to find Crouch and left Wormtail in charge of taking care of her brother. One day later, she found the place she was looking for. After putting Crouch Sr. under the Imperious Curse, she took his son back with her. When they arrived back safely at the hideout, they began planing. Bertha Jorkins had been killed, but not before they extracted all the information they could get from her. They found out that the Triwizard Tournament would once again be held at Hogwarts. They also discovered that Alaster Moody would be teaching there. They captured him and used the polyjuice potion to allow Crouch to look exactly like him. Finally, they sent Barty in the place of Moody, although he did take the real Moody with him.

Months later, the end of the Triwizard Tournament was at hand. This was the day that Voldemort would finally return.


	12. chapter 12

It was five o'clock in the evening and Ursedonah was getting nervous. She had a lot on her mind. _What if it doesn't work right? I know he'll blame me. I really hope it works. Barty better do his job. _

She knew that Harry would arrive in less than an hour, so she decided to go help Wormtail with the preparations. When she arrived, there wasn't much left to do. As he went to get the cauldron, she got her brother. When she returned, Wormtail was nowhere to be seen. Then suddenly she heard the voice of Harry Potter not too far away.

"Where are we?" came Harry's voice.

"Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?" Ursedonah heard another male voice that she didn't recognize ask.

"Nope." Harry said, "Is this supposed to be part of the task?"

"I dunno." Replied the male voice nervously, "Wands out, d'you reckon"

"Yeah" Harry answered. Ursedonah could see him now.

"Someone's coming," he said suddenly.

Ursedonah saw Harry put his hands over his face and then saw his knees buckle.

"Kill the spare." Voldemort commanded.

Ursedonah's voice seemed to screech the word to the night, "_Avada Kadavra!_" and with a blast of green light, the boy who arrived with Harry fell to the ground and lived no more. Ursedonah brought Harry to Voldemort's father's tombstone and tightly bound him to it. After retrieving Wormtail, they brought the cauldron over together. They made a fire beneath the cauldron that was placed near the tombstone and Voldemort grew impatient.

"_Hurry_!" he commanded in his high, cold voice.

"It's ready, Master." Wormtail said his voice shaking with fear.

"_Now…_" came the cold voice of Voldemort.

Wormtail carried him over to the cauldron with a look of revolution. He placed him inside.

Wormtail spoke, his voice shaking with fear, closed his eyes and raised his wand.

"_Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son_." Dust rose from near Harry's feet and fell softly into the cauldron. The potion turned blue.

Wormtail whimpered. It was obvious that he was on the verge of tears. He pulled a long, thin, shining dagger from inside his cloak. His voice broke into terrified sobs.

"_Flesh – of the servant – w-willingly given – you will – revive – your master_."

He stretched out his right hand – the hand with the missing finger. Gripping the dagger very tightly in his left hand, he swung it upward. There was a deafening scream that pierced the night. A sickening plop followed as he dropped his hand into the potion. The contents of the cauldron turned bright red. Wormtail gasped and moaned in agony. He walked over to Harry.

"B-blood of the enemy . . . forcibly taken . . . you will . . . resurrect your foe."

Wormtail collected some blood from Harry's right arm and filled a vial. He staggered back to the cauldron gasping and sobbing. The potion turned clear once more and blinding light penetrated the velvety blackness. Suddenly, the sparks stopped flying and white steam emanated from the giant cauldron.

"Robe me," said the high, cold voice from behind the steam. Wormtail stumbled over holding black robes and put them over his master's head one handedly. With a face whiter than a skull, with wide, livid scarlet eyes and a nose that was flat as a snake's with slits for nostrils…

Lord Voldemort had risen again.


	13. chapter 13

Three years ago when Ursedonah received her acceptance letter to Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry, she decided to learn more about her family history. Her search let her to information that would freak most people out but didn't surprise her much. When she found out that she was both Voldemort's sister and the heiress of Slytherin, everything started to make sense. After all, she heard voices in swamps, near lakes and on riverbanks and had a feeling that it had something to do with the snakes. She was able to speak to a cobra in the zoo on a class trip. However, this new information did start a research spree for her. She found out everything that she could about Voldemort and about Slytherin. She learned of Harry Potter almost immediately and decided that it would be great to do what her brother could not by killing him. She also heard of prophecies. She found out after much mind reading and investigative digging that they were kept in the Department of Mysteries in the Ministry of Magic. She thought it would be fun to take a look. From the depths of one pathetic ministry official's mind, she got the entire floor plan for the department and knew exactly where to look for every prophecy ever made. She scanned the isles in silence and found one about here brother from about twelve years ago. She used her psychic abilities to find out what it said:

"The one with the power to vanquish the dark lord approaches born to those who have thrice defied him born as the seventh month dies and the dark lord will mark him as his equal but he will have power that the dark lord knows not and one must die at the hands of the other for neither may live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish the dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies."

"What a run on sentence…" Ursedonah said jokingly.

She was about to give up when she found one that was about her dated two days prior. She again used her psychic abilities to read this one without breaking it open.

"The sister of the dark lord will emerge… more powerful than even her brother… previous prophecies may be changed… and all will fear her name… many will die at her hands and all will fall to their knees except for a few who don't recognize the power she possesses… Revenge she wants but may not get… because one much weaker may win… then the sisters will come and join the ruler of all… and all will fear the name…"

_Ursedonah was confused yet satisfied. This prophecy meant that maybe she could defeat Harry Potter as well and that she was more powerful than Voldemort himself. The only thing that confused her was the last part 'then the sisters will come and join the ruler of all?' what was that supposed to mean? She decided to ignore it for now because at that moment she saw another one that had to do with her._

"The one who befriends the boy who lived will cause much trouble for the dark lord's sister… Her plan will be foiled… her downfall may come… the one who befriends the boy who lived will cause much trouble among the rulers…"

"_What the heck?" Ursedonah said clearly confused. "So I'm gonna be defeated by some loser who likes Harry Potter?! This prophecy must be wrong. After all… it was made one day before the other one. 'Previous prophecies may be changed.' This one can't be right."_

_Even though she said this, she was still very worried_. _The other one said that one much weaker may win._ _What if this kid is the one they were talking about? Questions flooded her mind. She decided on one thing though: Harry, Voldemort and this friend of Harry's must die. There was no other choice. Besides that, she wanted to get back at Harry for causing her to grow up without a real brother. She wanted to get back at her brother for being so foolish. She _did_ want revenge and she _would_ get it. She was sure of it._


	14. chapter 14

Voldemort looked away from Harry and began examining his own body. He had hands like large, pale spiders; his long, white fingers caressed his own chest, his arms, his face, and the red eyes with pupils like slits gleamed more brightly in the darkness. He held up his hands and flexed the fingers taking no notice of Harry, Wormtail, Ursedonah, or Nagini who circled Harry hissing quietly. He put his hand into his pocket and removed a wand identical in every way to Harry's. Voldemort then raised the wand and pointed it at Wormtail, who still lay twitching and bleeding. Wormtail was lifted off the ground and thrown against the headstone where Harry was tied then he fell to the foot of it and lay there crumpled up and crying. Voldemort turned his scarlet eyes to Harry and laughing his high, cold mirthless laugh.

"My Lord…" Wormtail choked, "My Lord… you promised… you did promise…"

"Hold out your arm" Voldemort said lazily

"Oh Master… thank you Master…"

He extended the bleeding stump, but Voldemort laughed again.

"The other arm, Wormtail."

"Master, please…please…"

Voldemort bent down, pulled out Wormtail's left arm and forced the sleeve up past his elbow. On the skin was something like a vivid red tattoo of a skull with a snake protruding from its mouth. It was the Dark Mark. Voldemort examined it carefully, ignoring Wormtail's uncontrollable weeping.

"It's back," he said softly, "they will all have noticed it… and now we shall see… now we shall know…"

He pressed his forefinger against the red mark on Wormtail's arm and Wormtail let out a fresh howl. With a look of cruel satisfaction on his face, Voldemort straitened up, threw back his head and stared around at the dark graveyard.

"How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?" He whispered staring up at the stars, "And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?"

After pacing for a minute or so he walked over to Harry.

"You stand, Harry Potter, upon the remains of my late father," he hissed softly. "A muggle and a fool… very like your dear mother. But they both had their uses, did they not? Your mother died to defend you as a child… and I killed my father, and see how useful he has proved himself in death…"

Voldemort laughed.

"You see that house on the hillside, Potter? My father lived there. My mother, a witch who lived here in this village, fell in love with him. But he abandoned her when she told him what she was…He didn't like magic, my father… He left her and returned to his Muggle parents before I was even born, Potter. And she died giving birth to me, leaving me to be raised in a Muggle orphanage… but I vowed to find him… I revenged myself upon him, that fool who game me his name… _Tom Riddle_…"

He walked around, his scarlet eyes darting from grave to grave.

"Listen to me, reliving my family history…" he said quietly, "why, I'm growing quite sentimental… But look, Harry! My _true_ family returns!"

From every direction came the soft sound of cloaks swishing. Ursedonah looked around. Everyone was hooded and masked. They approached cautiously, as if they couldn't believe their eyes.

Each death eater dropped on their knees and crawled toward him kissing the hem of his robe. "Master…. Master…" they each murmured in turn. Ursedonah watched them venerate him as if he were a god. She roller her eyes. They formed a circle, leaving gaps here and there.

"Welcome death eaters," Voldemort said quietly. "Thirteen years…Thirteen years since we last met. Yet you answer my call as if it were yesterday… We are still united under the dark mark then! _Or are we_?"

He sniffed the air.

"I smell guilt! There is the stench of guilt upon the air."

Ursedonah stopped listening. Instead she gazed into the eyes of each death eater in turn. She knew what her brother was going to say. He rehearsed, you know. One night she saw him in his bed reciting the same exact speech. It was only when she heard the sound of shrieking did she listen. Avery was lying on the ground.

Soon Voldemort went back to what he rehearsed the night before, only slightly altered. She was thinking about how great it would be to have followers like that. She of course knew which ones to pick. After all, she knew every thought of every death eater present. At the mention of her own name, she looked away from the spot that she had been staring at.

"Join us here Ursedonah. Don't stand over there away from all of us."

The death eaters all looked in her direction.

"I know exactly what you're thinking. 'Who is this little kid,' you ask. I am Voldemort's sister."

They all winced slightly.

"You will respect me even more than yourselves, or you will suffer the consequences! Remember, this isn't just any 'little kid' you're dealing with. This is the sister of the most powerful wizard of all time." Ursedonah said in a voice that indicated that she too had memorized her speech by heart.

"Listen to what she says. Although she has not yet proven that she is even close to being slightly as powerful as I am, she is my sister and I would not be surprised if she proves herself to be _somewhat_ close to being as powerful. Of course, nobody's power could ever exceed my own, but she may not be _too_ far behind." Voldemort said egoistically before walking around the circle of death eaters. He talked to some and she again lost interest. Instead, she focused on Harry. His thoughts were all mixed up. He thought about what Voldemort had planned for him. He thought about what all was said. He also thought about something that Ursedonah was surprised at. He wanted revenge. But he wasn't the only one…


	15. chapter 15

Ursedonah's thoughts were returned to the present suddenly. They were untying Harry and giving him his wand. The duel was about to begin. She watched as Voldemort joked around with Harry in a way that reminded Ursedonah of the day that she left Hogwarts. That man said something about how she would 'torture and kill you slowly, like a cat playing with a mouse' that's what Voldemort was doing. He was throwing a "crucio" or an "imperio" in here and there, talking in a cruel, yet joking manner the whole time. Ursedonah could tell he was getting bored and knew that the end was near for Harry Potter. He seemed to know this too because he hid behind a tombstone like a little kid playing hide and go seek.

Moments later, Voldemort raised his wand again in a position that Ursedonah recognized.

"Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort said with his cruel high-pitched voice.

At the same exact moment, however, Harry rose up and shouted, "Expelliarmus!"

A golden web of light surrounded them and they lifted off the ground. On Voldemort's face was a look of astonishment with a touch of fear. They had gone so high and the web was so thick that Ursedonah could hardly see them let alone hear them. Then she saw more figures. First she saw the guy that came with Harry, but she knew he was dead. Then an old man, after that Bertha Jorkins and then two other people. They were coming closer to the ground now, only a few feet off the ground. Then suddenly, the web vanished and Harry ran for the cup and the body of the boy who came with him. Seconds after he grabbed the items, he disappeared.

Voldemort was extremely angry. He pointed his wand at each person and then screamed "crucio!" at each one in turn. Ursedonah quickly threw off the curse and Voldemort stared at her with amazement mingled with his anger.

"How did you do that," He asked in furious tone.

"Do what?" Ursedonah asked clearly trying to think up a better answer quickly.

"How did you throw off the cruciatus curse?" He asked spitting with anger that was more intense than it was before.

"Umm… Uh... I... don't really know." She stuttered.

He looked into her eyes but was confused when he couldn't see any thoughts or even tell whether or not she was lying.


	16. chapter 16

hey, sorry if I haven't updated in a while. I have the whole book written, I just haven't had time to put it up… I wrote this like a year ago and reading it again I find it amusing. Anyway, enjoy! 

Chapter XVII

For the first few weeks, Ursedonah was treated with very little respect. She was ignored in some cases and in others she heard them sneering about how she was just a little kid and probably couldn't even do the Cruciatus Curse. However, this theory was disproved soon after she heard it. Goyle, the dimwit who said this along with others who laughed at the joke were tortured on the spot. Her brother saw this and was amazed by her technique, though he would never say it. He had never seen anyone use the spell that she used and wondered were she found it.

"What spell was that?" Voldemort asked the second time he saw it performed.

"Huh? Oh. Yeah. That was a spell of my own creation. It can torture up to seventy-five people at a time. If it's more than that, I need to use one of my other spells, but I rarely am forced to resort to such measures. It's just not as much fun when you go above seventy-five. I mean, come on. That's just too many. You can't distinguish the individual screams of agony." Ursedonah replied in a bored voice.

"What's the level of difficulty? Could any of my death eaters handle the spell?" He interrogated.

"Well… I'm the only one so far that's been able to do it, but I'm the only one whose tried it." Ursedonah responded.

"What's the incantation again?"

"Massera Cruciatus" She responded, "And the wand movement goes like this."

She showed him a complex wand movement and he watched intently.

"Gather the death eaters. I wish to try this out."

"Okay, whatever."

Ursedonah walked out with a cruel look on her face. She was really hoping that he wouldn't get it right so that he would make a complete fool of himself. She wanted to prove herself. This was a chance. Why not?

She found a death eater and pressed on the mark on his left forearm. Since she was blood related to Voldemort, she was able to press it and have it burn on everyone's arm. All fifty-seven death eaters showed up eagerly awaiting their orders. None knew why they were called there so none were too afraid.

"I have brought you here today to test out a spell that I just learned." Voldemort said in voice that gave no indication to what he was planning, "_Massera Cruciatus_!" a few death eaters screamed in pain, but recovered quickly. Ursedonah laughed quietly afraid that Voldemort might hear.

"Why didn't it work?!" yelled Voldemort who was so angry that sparks shot out of his wand.

"Umm… Uh… I… Uh… Don't know." Ursedonah responded pretending to be confused, "Maybe… Uh… You weren't concentrating hard enough I guess, or maybe I am the only one who can do it. Of course I am not as powerful as you, so it can't be a lack of power, it must just be that I do something that is so subtle that even I don't realize it but it makes all of the difference. I really don't know." Ursedonah said quickly although she knew it was a complete lie. She knew exactly why it didn't work. He wasn't powerful enough.

Days passed and Voldemort finally got over it coming to the conclusion that he was too powerful to do it or she was withholding information. He never could tell with her. Her mind had some sort of block that prevented outside intrusion. She, however, continued to surprise him and soon he made a shocking announcement.

"Tomorrow Ursedonah will officially become one of us. She has proved herself worthy and after a few short tests of her loyalty, she will be ready to be assigned a position."

Everyone there began to whisper quietly after he left and they occasionally glanced over towards Ursedonah during their conversations. She was getting a major headache by now.

Ursedonah walked away and sat down in the house. Voldemort was sitting in his room going over plans. She entered the room.

"Whatcha doin bro?" Ursedonah asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me 'bro'?"

"Oops. Sorry br… I mean uh… what am I supposed to call you?"

"Either 'master' or brother."

"Kay bro."

"DON'T CALL ME BRO!" he yelled now very annoyed.

"Sorry bro"

"I'M NOT BRO!"

"Whatever bro."

"CRUCIO" he yelled.

Ursedonah did not let out a single scream and not one tear slid down her face. She closed her eyes hard as if trying to shut out the pain, but did not give him that satisfaction of knowing he made her scream or cry. She threw it off quickly and again Voldemort was confused. One quick glance into his eyes and she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Why don't you just ask me? I know you're confused. You wonder why I didn't scream. You want to know how I threw it off. You crave to know why you can't read my mind and you haven't the slightest idea of how I can read yours. I won't tell you the answer because you don't need to know, but I will tell you one thing; I know what you think at all times, and you will never know what I think."

At this statement she left the room. Voldemort sat there confused at what she just said.

Ursedonah joined the rest of the Death Eaters once more. In the corner of the room where they stood talking was a boy a year older than her siting in the corner with a delighted and exited look on his face. He was blond and pale with gray eyes. Ursedonah recognized him from somewhere. She didn't know where she saw him before, but that happened a lot; she never forgot a face.

"Lucius, who is that kid in the corner?" Ursedonah asked curiously.

"That's my son, Draco." He responded nervously.

"Why is he here? I don't recall it being bring your kid to work day."

"I apologize. I had nowhere to send him. He wanted to come and he wouldn't give me my wand until I agreed to let him come."

"Get rid of him as soon as possible. I will not tolerate a kid roaming around listening to our classified discussions."

Lucius did not dare remind her that Draco was older than she was for he knew first hand how cruel she could be.

"Yes, Ursedonah."

"I would rather you call me master. You fear my brother's name, and I am more powerful than he is."

"Yes, master."

As soon as she left, Draco came over to his father.

"Who is she? What is she doing here? Who are her parents?"

"She has no parents. She's an orphan."

Draco snickered.

"She looks weak. Is she here for target practice?"

Before Lucius could respond, Ursedonah came. She knew what they had been saying.

"If you think that I am so weak, then why don't you duel me?"

"He won't duel you. I forbid him to." Lucius said obviously scared.

"He will duel me, or he will die. Otherwise, I won't kill him… yet."

"I want to duel!" Draco exclaimed.

"Then let's duel. On the count of three: one… two… three!"

No spells came from either direction.

"You first." Ursedonah said.

Again nothing.

"Or I guess that I could go first."

Still nothing. After receiving no response, Ursedonah raised her wand. Then suddenly, Draco Malfoy yelled, "Crucio!"

Ursedonah threw it off in a matter of seconds.

"Lucius, what have you been teaching him? That was pathetic. It didn't hurt at all! Let me demonstrate how it's done. Crucio!"

Draco fell to the floor screaming and writhing in pain. Ursedonah raised her wand.

"Don't worry, your father isn't much better. See? Crucio."

Lucius, like his son, screamed and writhed in pain. Draco stood wide-eyed as his father, a man that he always thought to be invincible cried like a little baby. Ursedonah laughed. Suddenly, Draco felt a wave of anger come over him. He wanted to hurt her as badly as possible. He wanted to enjoy it. He wanted to laugh at her pain.

"Crucio!" He yelled.

Ursedonah almost dropped her wand in surprise. She collapsed to the floor, but recovered in less than a minute.

"That was pretty good. If you did that on someone less powerful than me, then that would have worked. However, I am the most powerful and I will always be the most powerful."

"Who the heck are you?" Draco asked.

"I am Ursedonah. I am Voldemort's sister, and I am the most powerful witch alive."

Soft hissing noises came from many present, and others winced.

"I bet that if you were hit with the Cruciatus Curse by your brother you would scream."

"I haven't so far."

"I'd like to see you last five minutes without screaming or crying."

"I could do that."

"Prove it." Draco dared her. Ursedonah constantly wanted to prove herself. She hated it when people doubted her power. This time was no exception.

"Bro! Come here." Ursedonah said jokingly.

"This is the last time that I will tell you. I am not 'bro' and you are never to call me that again" came the high-pitched, cruel voice of Voldemort from across the room. Draco widened his eyes with a mixture of fear and excitement.

"Sorry _Tom_."

"Never call me 'Tom' either. Call me 'brother' or 'master'."

"Whatever you say _Tom_." Ursedonah replied smugly.

Voldemort drew his wand from his pocket in a movement similar to that of unsheathing a sword.

"Go ahead. That's why I called you over. We have a little bet going. Draco here says that I couldn't last five minutes under your Cruciatus Curse without screaming or crying. What do you say? This time I won't deflect it or anything like that."

"It would be my pleasure. Crucio!"

Ursedonah collapsed onto the floor. She closed her eyes tightly and rocked back and forth. After three minutes, she bit her lip and shut her eyes tightly. With ten seconds to go, she could hardly stand it any longer. You could hear the sharp, ragged intakes of breath as she tried to restrain herself. Finally the five minutes were over. She sat panting on the floor.

"I bet nobody else could do that." Ursedonah said with the intent of getting her brother to try it. "Tom, could you?"

"I am not TOM!"

"Whatever. But could you?"

"Yes. I can do anything that you can do."

"Uh huh. Sure."

"I can and there's no debating it."

"Whatever you say Tom."


	17. chapter 17

Ursedonah proved herself to be an essential member of Voldemort's inner circle. She quickly rose from the lowest spot in muggle torture to the lead. Lucius was disappointed to say the least for he was the lead of muggle torture before she came along. Many conspired against her, but they all died within the first week. Slowly Voldemort realized that his sister was much more powerful than anticipated and he began to worry that she may be his downfall. Ursedonah was completely aware of this, but enjoyed it. This meant that he was beginning to fear her and fear is the key to victory. She was fully confident that she could defeat him. However, she was afraid that the prophecy was correct and Harry Potter was the only one who could destroy him. Thus the planning began.

_I need followers_. Ursedonah thought as she sat up in her bed fully awake. It was late at night, but she could rarely sleep nowadays. There was so much to be done and less and less time every day to do it.

_I could get Lucius to follow me. Belatrix would join me. That's two. The rest will join me easily once I have the Lestranges and Dumbledore. But Dumbledore knows who I am. Who does he trust? Remus Lupin. He trusts him. It shouldn't be too hard to get him to follow me. Werewolves are usually easy to control. The imperious curse should do the trick. Then I will have Harry eating out of the palm of my hand._

Ursedonah laughed quietly. _He will be easy to deceive. Voldemort on the other hand…_

Then it hit her. _He wants so badly to destroy Harry that he doesn't care who tells him how or what he has to do. He will do what I say. Besides that, I can switch the wands. I'll need to work hard with Harry to get him to the point where he could kill anyone, but it will be worth it._

The next day, she set out to gather followers. Bellatrix was all for it and so was Lucius. She promised them higher rankings than anyone else and soon they were able to gather more also. They had to work in complete secrecy for Voldemort would kill every follower that she gathered if he found out. Everyone had to learn Occlumency. They were provided with lies and excuses. Ursedonah needed this plan to work. After two weeks of planning and gathering followers, it was finally time to get Lupin to join her.

She had received information that Harry Potter would be coming to the headquarters of the 'anti – Voldemort resistance thing.' She followed the group of witches and wizards the whole way. When they gave him a slip of paper, she stood behind Harry invisible. She read the paper and immediately a house popped up in front of her. She found the headquarters.

"I have found the headquarters. We should be able to get in with ease. Or at least I will. Anyway, how are this weeks lies and excuses comin?"

"They are almost done. In a few minutes they will be ready for your inspection." Replied one of the death eaters.

"Good." Ursedonah responded.

"Tomorrow I will go after Lupin. I should have Harry trusting me by Wednesday. For now, I need to plan carefully. If anyone else realizes what I'm doing, then I'm in trouble. Lupin is going to try to throw off the curse, so I will have to use a spell of my own creation. It's designed specifically for werewolves. It's like the Imperious Curse, but better. Anywho… Meeting adjourned."

Her followers slowly left talking the whole way. "Bella, Lucius, wait here for a minute." Ursedonah said when nearly everyone had left.

"What is it master?" Lucius asked.

"Well, I could use your help in planning. It gets pretty boring working alone."

"Whatever you say master." Bellatrix answered.

They talked and planned all throughout the night. Around three in the morning they finally finished. Bellatrix and Lucius went home and Ursedonah prepared to head over to number twelve Grimwald Place.

Getting in was easy. A simple spell opened the door. She crept inside and headed into the kitchen. There she saw Lupin sitting at the table looking over a paper. He was alone. This made things so much easier.

"Imperimus" Ursedonah said quietly pointing her wand at Lupin.

_Come to me. That's right. Walk over. Now I want you to act normal. Tell Harry in the morning that he should come with you. Bring him to me. Then go back and make it seem like Harry is still there. Don't let anyone know he's gone._

Lupin did as commanded. Every day for the next three weeks Harry came to Ursedonah. She gained his trust and taught him how to kill someone. It needed to be powerful to kill Voldemort so she put a few spells on him that gave him more power for a short time. It was easier than expected. He was ready. And so was Voldemort. Her plan would succeed. And soon.


	18. chapter 18

Ursedonah walked slowly through the dark forest. Crickets were chirping and owls were hooting. Ursedonah had a thoughtful expression on her face. Dark figures were emerging all around her. She looked up.

"Welcome my loyal servants. The night has come. We shall meet again at midnight, but this time two others will join us: Voldemort and Harry Potter."

"Are you sure this plan will work? I mean what if Harry brings someone else and they mess everything up?" asked one of the death eaters.

"Paranoid are we?" Ursedonah responded laughing quietly, "Everything will go as planned. Meeting adjourned."

They all left silently.

"Everything has been arranged, brother. Tonight we will defeat Harry Potter once and for all."

Voldemort looked up at her. "Why do you care if I defeat Harry Potter or not?"

"Because I want revenge also. It was because of him that I had to live in an orphanage for ten years. I could have stayed with you. But because of him I had no brother and I was all alone."

Voldemort laughed. "Yeah right."

"I will go with you anyway, but I am suspicious of you."

"Are you also suspicious of contractions? Why not say I'm or I'll or can't every once in awhile? You sound so… so eighteenth century when you talk like that." Ursedonah responded acting nonchalant yet critical.

Voldemort glared at her clearly saying: "don't push it"

Ursedonah paced back and forth along the edge of the woods.

"They should be here by now." She said quietly.

A dark figure appeared beside her. "Don't worry. They'll be here. It's only eleven forty-five." Bellatrix said from behind here.

"Yeah. I know. It's just that I have waited so long. I've planned for what seems like forever, and I want this to go smoothly. That prophecy didn't help."

"What prophecy?" Bellatrix asked urgently.

"This one that I saw about me. It said something about _'The one who befriends the boy who lived will cause much trouble for the dark lord's sister… Her plan will be foiled… her downfall may come…' _It just has me worried. What if it's right and this is when my plan will be foiled. That part about my downfall isn't too promising either."

"When did you see this prophecy?"

"Before I got into Hogwarts. It was the same day that I saw the one about Voldemort and Harry Potter."

"You saw that prophecy?!" Bellatrix replied wide-eyed.

"Yeah. Why?"

"The dark lord has been trying to find that for ages." Bellatrix replied.

"Yeah, I know." Ursedonah responded nonplussed.

Just then more figures began appearing. And soon Harry Potter had arrived. However, he brought with him two friends: Becky and Allison. Ursedonah recognized them immediately as the two girls from Ravenclaw. Voldemort apparated within seconds of the arrival of Harry Potter.

Ursedonah quietly whispered the incantation for the spell that would increase Harry Potter's power and pointed her wand at him. Nobody seemed to notice. She switched her brother's wand right before she left and he never realized that either. It was the same wand except that it had a different phoenix's feather. In fact, it was her wand that he was using. Phoenix feather, Yew, thirteen and one half inches. She laughed quietly to herself. _They were all so stupid!_

"Duelers in position! One… Two… Three… GO!" Ursedonah shouted eager for this to all be over.

"Crucio" Voldemort said in his cruel high-pitched voice.

Harry fell to the ground screaming and twitching in pain. When Voldemort raised his wand Harry lay there panting.

"When will you learn, little Harry Potter, that you will never defeat me?"

"Yes I will!"

"NOW!" Ursedonah yelled.

"AVADA KADAVRA!" they said in unison.

Becky jumped forward screaming "NOOOO!"

"What a baby." Allison said rolling her eyes as Becky runs screaming toward her beloved Harry Potter.

She hesitated for only a second. Things seemed to be going in slow motion. She knew she could still save herself. _No,_ she thought, _I have to save him_.

Ursedonah tried to stop her but was unable to reach her in time. Becky screamed as the two spells hit her, but it lasted for only a second. She dropped to the ground clearly dead.

Comprehension dawns on Ursedonah. This was the fulfillment of the first part of the prophecy. Now Voldemort can't kill Harry and Harry can't kill Voldemort. Ursedonah knows now that she must destroy them both. Much more planning is needed and She has no idea how she will be able to get Voldemort to duel her. He already didn't really trust her, but now he will know that he was right to be suspicious. However, he doesn't know for sure that she was trying to get him killed. He is confused by many things with her and knows that she is essential in his team of death eaters. He wouldn't kill her. Besides that, he couldn't kill her.


	19. chapter 19

Voices were coming from Ursedonah's bedroom, yet she was unaware of any visitors. She crept silently over and peeked through a crack between the wall and door to see who was inside. She saw two girls: a blonde girl slightly younger than her and a dark haired girl who appeared to be about ten. They were wearing black robes and holding wands. Ursedonah withdrew her own wand from her pocket. She opened the door quickly and the girls jumped.

"Don't move." She said with her wand ready. "Who are you and how did you get here?"

"We're your sisters." They responded in unison.

Ursedonah lowered her wand slightly. "Keep talking."

"We flew here. We wanted to see you. I just got expelled and I'm on the run. The ministry is looking all over for me."

"What did you do to get expelled?" Ursedonah asked laughing slightly.

"I set the basilisk on a couple mudbloods." The older one said sounding nonchalant.

"Prove it by speaking parsel tongue for me. _Serpensortia!"_

A cobra appeared on the floor in front of her.

"Thsssiiiahha Theessahhhee Sssakatha" The girl said staring intently at the snake.

"_Veeper Evanasca_" Ursedonah said pointing her wand at the snake. The snake disappeared immediately.

"What's your name?" Ursedonah asked lowering her wand.

"Erinyes." The older one responded.

"Yaz." Said the younger one.

"And I'm Ursedonah."

"I thought your name was Rhonda." Erinyes said sounding confused.

"It was, but now I am called only Ursedonah. Our brother's name is Tom, but he only responds to Master, Dark Lord, Brother, or Voldemort."

"You-know-who is our brother?!" The two said in unison.

"Why should you be afraid of his name? He's your brother. Call him Tom, Bro, or Voldemort. He hates the first two, but it's fun to get him mad. Especially since I am so much more powerful." Ursedonah said smiling evilly. "Anyways… umm Erinyes, you can stay here only if you agree to be one of my followers. You must pretend to be loyal to our brother though."

"Sure. No problem." Erinyes responded.

"As for you, Yaz, you can live here, but you must act normal. Go to school when you're old enough, but don't get expelled right away. We need somebody on the inside. You can spy on Dumbledore for us. During the summers and on holidays you can join us, but it is important that you stay in school until I say that you may leave. Keep your true identity quiet. Tell no one that you are my sister, Voldemort's sister or even Erinyes' sister. It is very important that nobody knows."

"Okay." Yaz responded somewhat disappointed.

"First order of business then. I need to tell you what's going on. I have formed a team of death eaters that are willing to follow me instead of our brother. Not too long ago I arranged for Voldemort and Harry to duel. It didn't work out right. This girl from Ravenclaw, Becky, jumped between them taking the blasts for both of them and now they can't kill each other. So now we are devising a plan for me to kill my brother. So far we have basically no ideas. I have in fact been waiting for your arrival. I actually thought that you would come after I became ruler of the world, but I guess not."

"You knew we were coming?" Erinyes said clearly confused.

"Yeah it was in this prophecy." Ursedonah said sounding nonchalant.

"What prophecy?" Yaz asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Ursedonah responded coolly. "Anyways… we're having a meeting tomorrow. Here. This will tell you how to get there. Meeting starts at three."

Ursedonah walked slowly into the forest. All around her were beautiful evergreens of all varieties. She looked from side to side nervously as though she expected somebody to pop out any minute. She heard a noise from a nearby bush that had long since lost its leaves. She looked over and a group of birds flew out heading towards a nearby tree to seek refuge. She continued walking and the trees became closer together. It was dark in the forest, though it was the middle of the day. The trees formed a canopy blocking all light and needles and pinecones covered the ground she walked upon. She entered a clearing were a small stream was hidden. It was a beautiful sight, though Ursedonah was too preoccupied to take in any of the beauty. She paced back and forth looking in every direction while she did so. Then suddenly, a figure emerged from the dark cover of the trees. Ursedonah stopped pacing and looked over. It was Erinyes.

"Hola." Ursedonah said in a semi friendly voice.

"Hi." Erinyes responded looking around. "Umm… where's everyone else?"

"They'll be here." Ursedonah replied sounding bored.

"What are we going to do at this meeting?" Erinyes asked trying to make conversation.

"Stuff. Where's Yaz?"

"She's coming. She had to do something first."

"What?" Ursedonah interrogated.

"Dunno."

Ursedonah looked into her eyes. Erinyes looked away uneasily.

"Tell me what she was doing now!"

"I told you. I don't know."

"Yes you do." Ursedonah said slowly trying as hard as she could not to loose her temper.

"No I don't. Now leave me alone."

Ursedonah pulled her wand out of her pocket and pointed at Erinyes. She was just about to torture her when Yaz appeared behind her.

"Whatcha doin?" Yaz asked in a friendly voice.

"What were you doing? Why didn't you come at the same time as Erinyes?" Ursedonah asked furiously.

"If you must know, our brother saw me and wanted to know who I was. I had a hard time getting here. He wanted to ask me like a million questions." Yaz replied sounding very annoyed.

Ursedonah looked into her eyes and saw that she was telling the truth. Ursedonah was mad at herself for being so paranoid. Just then a woman in black robes appeared by the edge of the woods. It was Bellatrix. She approached Ursedonah crawling and kissed the hem of her robes in the same way that all of the death eaters approached Voldemort. She stared at Erinyes and Yaz.

"Who are _they,_ Master?" Bellatrix asked suspiciously.

"These are my sisters Yaz and Erinyes." Ursedonah said, "They will be joining us. Where is everyone else? I have something important to tell you guys."

"What kind of important thing? I mean is it like good important or is it bad important." Erinyes asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know…" Ursedonah responded coolly.

The rest of her followers soon joined them and the meeting began.

"I have called you hear today to first of all tell you that two new members have joined our ranks. I present to you Yaz and Erinyes. They are my sisters and will be working with me. They are lower rank than I am of course, but they are to be respected for they are undoubtedly powerful, so you may want to be careful. Secondly and more importantly, my plan was successful. I have mastered telekinesis."

There was a little bit of whispering among the death eaters, but they all became silent when, suddenly, the sky was filled with black clouds and the earth shook. Lightning lit up the sky and the death eaters stood in terror. Ursedonah picked up a ball of paper and set it on fire with her wand. Then, the ball of fire began to rise growing rapidly as it went. Ursedonah stood there staring at it with evil delight and laughed. The ball of fire was changing form. It was now in the shape of a bird still lifting higher. And gasps came from all directions when Ursedonah herself lifted off the ground. Standing several feet above them suspended in midair, Ursedonah laughed so loudly that birds fled from their shelter in the trees. She looked up at the sky and knew that she was now the most powerful. She had more abilities than anyone else did in the world. She could do anything she wanted. She would be ruler. Ursedonah was sure of it.

The next day, Voldemort called all of the death eaters together to introduce Yaz and Erinyes. Together the four stood like a pantheon of rulers, however they in reality were separated. All knew that one must be taken out of the picture so that the others could have their way for they all knew that a kingdom divided against its self would fall. The only question in their mind was who will be the one to rule, and who will be destroyed?

dun Dun DUN…


	20. chapter 20

"You wanted to see me, Tom?" Ursedonah inquired as she entered the room.

"Yes. I have reports that you have a new ability that you haven't told me about." Voldemort responded sounding extremely annoyed.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about. You know, you shouldn't always trust what you read on the internet."

"I got this from one of my death eaters."

Ursedonah smiled and shook her head. "Which death eater was this?" Ursedonah asked although she didn't wait for the answer. She looked into his eyes and saw the truth staring at her from the depths of his worthless mind. It was the new member, Krone. He would have to be killed.

"And what new 'ability' did Krone say I had? Let me guess… Heat vision." Ursedonah said with distinct sarcasm.

"No. It wasn't heat vision. He claimed that you had the ability to fly."

"That's old news. I've had a broomstick for what, four years or something like that?"

"He said you could fly without a broomstick. He also claimed that you have acquired telekinetic powers."

"Uh huh. Sure. Next he's gonna say that I have super strength and x-ray vision. He's obviously making it all up." Ursedonah said.

"He wasn't lying. I saw it in his eyes." Voldemort said.

"Well, can you tell if I'm lying by looking in _my _eyes? Don't think so. He's delusional. He actually believes what he says is true." Ursedonah replied sounding annoyed.

There was a long silence.

"If you have nothing else to say, I will leave." Ursedonah said. After receiving no response she left "Goodbye _Tom_."

Voldemort sat there, staring at the door looking furious.

_This wasn't supposed to happen _Ursedonah thought as she walked away. _He wasn't supposed to find out. This could ruin the entire plan. I'm gonna have to kill Krone before he tells any more secrets to Voldemort. What if that's not all he said? If he told him anything else then I'm in trouble. We're gonna have to change the plan just in case. I know. I can get Voldemort angry and then propose a duel. That should work. After all, I am much more powerful than he is. This should be a piece of cake. How could I get him mad? I could reveal to his followers that he's a filthy half-blood. I could tell them that his real name was Tom Riddle. Or I could do both…_

Ursedonah sneaked into Voldemort's room. She had made sure that he was gone first. She was looking for anything that she could use as proof that he was Tom Riddle, a filthy half-blood. After spending much time looking through his possessions, she found an old photograph from when he was in school. The picture was of him with a snake wrapped around his arm. On the back were the words 'Tom Riddle, 1968' but the name 'Tom Riddle' was crossed out and the words 'I am Lord Voldemort' took its place.

This was proof enough for most of the death eaters, but others still didn't believe that their former master was not a pureblood. It didn't really matter to Ursedonah if all of them believed her or not. She had enough people who believed her to get Voldemort very angry. She went with the death eaters that believed her to see Voldemort. When he saw, he was furious. Raising his wand ready to kill them all, but Ursedonah stopped him before he could do so.

"Tom, I propose a duel. You against me. You always say that nobody is even close to being as powerful as you are. If what you say is true, then you should have no problem killing me." Ursedonah challenged him.

"I don't want to duel _you_." Voldemort scoffed.

"Chicken. You're afraid that I'll win."

"No I'm not. I just don't want to kill my sister."

"So you're sayin that you've become soft. Weak."

"No! Fine, I'll duel you, but I don't see why you want so badly to die," Voldemort said confidently, although it was clear that he was nervous.

"Who says that I will be the one to die? You obviously have no idea as to the extent of my powers. There are few who do. I have been waiting for this day for a long time. Ever since I saw that prophecy in the department of mysteries, I have wanted to prove that I am indeed the most powerful. You see, this prophecy stated that the sister of the dark lord would be more powerful than he ever was. No, it was not talking about Yaz, or Erinyes. I know this because it said that this sister would soon emerge, and this was made shortly before I went to Hogwarts."

Voldemort was definitely looking nervous now. "I know that you are just making this up to try to intimidate me, but I do not scare that easily."

"Whatever you say, _Tom_."

"NEVER call me that."

"I'll call you what I please, _Tom_" Ursedonah said, but before Voldemort could respond, Ursedonah waved her wand and they were transported to a place far away.

"Where are we and why did you take us here?" Voldemort shrieked sounding panicky.

"I won't tell you where we are, but we are here so that none of the death eaters can get in the way. I wouldn't like a repeat of that night when Becky saved both you and Harry. I planned for so long, spending countless hours training Harry, I worked so hard to increase his power, and then some kid ruins it all. I should have known that would happen. After all, that prophecy did mention her."

"What prophecy are you talking about?" Voldemort asked, sounding very irritated.

"When I found out that I was a witch, I did a lot of research. I found out that you were my brother and I heard all about prophecies. I decided to look around in the Department of Mysteries. There I found one prophecy about you and two prophecies about me. The first one about me said '_The sister of the dark lord will emerge… more powerful than even her brother… previous prophecies may be changed… and all will fear her name… many will die at her hands and all will fall to their knees except for a few who don't recognize the power she possesses… Revenge she wants but may not get… because one much weaker may win… then the sisters will come and join the ruler of all… and all will fear the name…' _And then the second one was made a day earlier and it said '_The one who befriends the boy who lived will cause much trouble for the dark lord's sister… Her plan will be foiled… her downfall may come… the one who befriends the boy who lived will cause much trouble among the rulers…' _any ways, I heard them both and decided that the second one must be wrong."

"What was the prophecy that was made about me?"

"I'm not going to tell you. Now lets duel. One…Two…Three!"

Curses shot from both directions. An Avada Kadavra curse narrowly missed Ursedonah. She made a strange slashing motion with her wand, but Voldemort dodged the spell. Finally, a Cruciatus Curse hit Voldemort and he collapsed, screaming shrilly.

"Not as tough as you pretend to be are you, Tom? You're a filthy half-blood, and you will never defeat me," Ursedonah said with glee.

"You're wrong." Voldemort responded as he stood up. "Crucio!"

The spell merely bounced off Ursedonah.

"Crucio! Now, brother, you see I am more powerful than you'll ever be!" She laughed evilly.

"Ursedonah, no!" Voldemort screamed from the ground were he had fallen.

"Avada Kadavra."

Voldemort screamed for a second. First there was a flash of green light, then blinding white and finally, there was silence as his body went limp. He was clearly dead.

"Way to go Ursedonah!" Yaz cheered when Ursedonah returned to headquarters.

"Yeah, that was awesome! We had you on a big screen." Erinyes cried.

"I told you not to tell her." Yaz said quietly with annoyance.

Ursedonah looked into their eyes and saw that they had been watching the whole thing.

"Fine. Now let's sell that footage to the Daily Prophet for a fortune. Yaz, you better do it. You're the only one that still hasn't done anything to cause the ministry to get aurors looking for you. I can't wait until they all see it. Then they'll fear me even more."

"Kay. I'll be right on it." Yaz replied. Her age was very evident in her voice.

When she returned, Ursedonah decided that she better inform the death eaters. She called them all to the usual spot.

"I am pleased to announce that I finally have defeated my brother. I am your new master, and I am to be treated with even more respect and loyalty than my brother was. I am giving you all new positions based on information that I have gathered. Lucius, you are now the lead of Muggle Torture and forth in command. Bella, you are lead of recruiting, and that means that you get to torture, kill and use the imperious curse on whomever you please and you are fifth in command. Sorry, but you have the best job so I had to put you after Lucius. Nothing personal. The rest of you will be informed later of your new positions, but those are the major changes. Now, in honor of this special occasion, I'm throwing a major party. All of you are welcome to come. Oh yeah. I forgot. Yaz, you are third in command and lead of inside information at Hogwarts and Erinyes, you are second in command and umm… uh… my right hand woman."

"So where's this party?" Erinyes piped up.

"Oh yeah. It's In Voldemort's old room. Did you know that he took the biggest room in the whole house and put an enlarging spell on it to use for his room? It's the size of a small house. Anyways, lets get goin. Last one there has to clean the place up after the party and get rid of all his stuff." Ursedonah said as she disaperated.

"No fair, she already left," Yaz pouted in a pretend little kid voice.

Everyone laughed. "You made a funny!" said one of the death eaters jokingly.

"_Crucio. I do NOT make funnies." Yaz said furiously._


	21. chapter 21

There was an eerie silence in the forest. No birds were chirping, no leaves rustled. A girl about thirteen years old was walking silently through a clearing. She looked from side to side and then raised her wand and muttered an incantation. A strange symbol appeared in the sky. It was pink. Ursedonah shuddered. She hated pink. People were gathering around this girl. Ursedonah watched from behind the trees.

"I have called you all here today to finalize our plans. We can't have any mess-ups. One mistake and we all die. If our plan succeeds, then the world will be safe once more." The girl said, "First of all, I would like to introduce my partner, Becky. She has foiled one of Ursedonah's plans before and was thought to be killed doing so."

Ursedonah recognized that voice now. It was that empty headed girl from Ravenclaw, Allison. Her partner was Becky, that girl who jumped between Harry and Voldemort. _How was she not killed? Unless… She was working for Voldemort all along. She must have heard about the spell that I used to increase Harry's power and found the counter spell. But what are they planning to do? _Ursedonah awoke suddenly. She was tangled in her covers and breathing heavily. _It was just a dream. Nothing but a stupid dream. Becky is dead. Allison couldn't lead a group; she was too dim. Or was she?_

"You all right Ursedonah?" Erinyes asked from the doorway.

"Yeah, just a weird dream. Nothing too serious." Ursedonah replied trying to sound nonchalant.

"Whatever." Replied Erinyes, clearly not convinced.

"Fine. Don't believe me. I don't care." Ursedonah responded coolly.

Erinyes left the room looking annoyed.

_What the heck is going on with her? She knows something, but I don't know what. What could she be hiding? Was she really working with Voldemort? I'm getting too paranoid. Or am I just perceptive? Right before that night where Becky jumped between Harry and Voldemort, I was thinking that one of his friends would show up and ruin it all. I was right about that. Maybe I'm right about this too. I need to keep a close watch on Erinyes and Yaz. I've had a feeling that something was going on ever since the night they came here. Could they be plotting against me like I plotted against my brother? Okay. Now I am paranoid. I need to just stop thinking so much._

Ursedonah stood by the door to her sisters' room.

"I think she's starting to suspect us. We should be more careful." Erinyes whispered.

"Yeah. We shouldn't have gone to that meeting tonight. I mean it wasn't really worth it. All she did was introduced Becky and went over the plans that we already knew by heart." Yaz responded.

"Shh. I think I hear someone outside our door. Nagini, go check it out."

"Haaassthak. Ssasha hethesk." Ursedonah whispered when the snake came. The snake slithered back and reported back to Erinyes.

"I could have sworn that I heard somebody. Oh well. But if Nagini says that there isn't anyone there…"

Ursedonah hurried back to her room her heart pumping at ten times its normal speed.

_They _are_ plotting against me. What should I do?_

"Master, there are some kids here to see you. Should I let them in?" asked Bellatrix.

"No, kill them! I don't want them to get the way again!" Ursedonah screamed.

"What do you mean 'again'? I mean, when have they gotten in your way?"

"Remember when I plotted for so long trying to get Voldemort and Harry to kill each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well, then you remember when that girl jumped between them?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with them?"

"They planned that. They have been receiving inside information all along from my sisters."

"Wow. Your family has a lot of issues. I mean, you all turn on each other. Can't you all rule the world together?"

"No! I want to be the supreme ruler. I will be second to no one. I will not take advice from some little kid even if she is my sister!"

"Okay. I was just asking. Please don't hurt me." Bellatrix pleaded.

"Whatever. Just kill the little idiots."

"Whatever you say master." She replied sounding relieved.

Bellatrix left the room and headed towards the door.

A scream came from the entrance.

"What now?" Ursedonah asked sounding annoyed. When there was no response she stood up and walked to the doorway.

Allison, Becky and two other girls that Ursedonah didn't know came in with their wands out.

"Hello." Ursedonah said coolly.

There was no response from any of them.

"So… Do you want to duel me or are we just going to stand here? Should it be four on one or do you want to die separately?" Ursedonah said cruelly.

"We won't be the ones to die." Becky said with false confidence. There was a look of pure terror in her eyes as she said this.

"Oh really? Then why are you so afraid?" Ursedonah responded trying to restrain from laughing. "Ascatha Selra Menokrey." She continued in a strange language. It wasn't parseltounge. Everyone there was sure of it. Ursedonah looked over to the door and a girl close to her age walked in. It was Artemis, one of her only real friends.

"Scalangta? Reclagnoc Treclan?" Artemis asked as she walked in.

Ursedonah understood what she was saying. It was the language that was used at death eater meetings. Even though they were speaking in a different language, it was clear to Becky what was being asked. She read Artemis' mind. 'Yes? You called?' Becky understood it to mean.

"Monocla deronmee telentray. Glan Bawkla serenya jeraknak." Ursedonah continued paying little attention to the others. It was clear that they were discussing a plan.

"Avada Kadavra!" Screamed one of the girls that Ursedonah did not know. Ursedonah didn't even glance over. She just waved her wand and the spell bounce off an invisible shield and went back towards the girl. She narrowly dodged it.

"Keran!" Ursedonah said.

Avada Kadavra curses came from both Artemis and Ursedonah. The spells missed Becky and Allison, but the other two were too slow. They dropped to the floor lived no more. Allison and Becky looked at each other in horror. It was two on two now, but Ursedonah was the most powerful witch in the world and she had with her another witch who was obviously trained in the dark arts.

There was a cracking sound and Allison and Becky both disapparated. Artemis looked at Ursedonah.

"Why did you let them get away? I knew that plan wouldn't work." Artemis said sounding mad.

"Crucio." Ursedonah yelled sounding furious. Artemis fell to the ground and shrieked in pain. Ursedonah lifted her wand. "Never talk like that to me. I may be your friend, but I am still your master."

Artemis looked scared. Ursedonah had never been so mad at her.

"I have my reasons for letting them go. I knew that they would escape, but that made it more fun." Ursedonah continued "This way it lasts longer. They will have to live in fear for much longer. They will suffer." Ursedonah said with an evil glint in her eyes.


	22. chapter 22

Ursedonah sat alone in her room staring intently at a piece of parchment on the desk. She appeared to be deep in thought. She looked up.

"Artemis" Ursedonah called

The sound of footsteps filled the hall.

"Yes, master?" Artemis said as she entered the room.

"I need you to go over a few things. I don't know whom else to trust. They're all against me. They plot all day. They're all plotting against me." Ursedonah said in a strange voice as if in a trance.

"No they aren't. You're acting paranoid."

"I'm not paranoid! Was that a threat?"

"No it wasn't. Now, what did you want me to go over?"

Ursedonah snapped out of her trance.

"I need you to go over these plans. Memorize them."

"Okay." Artemis said and then began reading it. "Umm, this is in a different language."

"Yeah, I know. Memorize it that way so that nobody can get the plan by reading your mind. This is confidential. Don't tell anyone." Ursedonah said sounding agitated.

"Yes, master."

She said this in such a strange voice that Ursedonah couldn't help but look into her eyes and see what she was thinking.

"Why didn't you tell me that you couldn't read Cryptic?" Ursedonah said just as Artemis walked out of the room.

Artemis looked terrified.

"I thought that you be would mad." She whimpered, avoiding Ursedonah's eyes, "Anyway, nobody ever taught me in the first place."

"You can't be taught how to read Cryptic, it's just something that you know. Did you drink every drop of that potion I gave you?"

"Yes." Artemis said obviously lying.

"I don't appreciate being lied to. You didn't drink it all. You spilled half of it. That's why you don't understand parseltounge and you can't read Cryptic."

Artemis nodded. The room was silent. Nothing moved. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Lucius.

"I hope that I'm not interrupting, but I wanted to inform you that the testers have arrived." He said as he entered the room.

"What testers?" inquired Artemis.

"The people who we will be testing some of my new potions and spells on." Ursedonah replied simply.

Lucius left the room having said everything that he came there to say.

"Now, you punishment for lying." Ursedonah said, her attention focused on Artemis once more.

A look of pure terror came over Artemis' face. She turned pale and closed her eyes in anticipation.

"Crucio!" Ursedonah said in a smiling in a cruel way.

Artemis screamed and writhed. Tears fell down her cheeks as she squirmed on the floor. Her blonde hair covered her face and her glasses fell off.

Ursedonah raised her wand.

"That hurt didn't it? Don't want me to do that again do you?"

"No master, please, no!" she shrieked.

Ursedonah stood there looking at her mercilessly.

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Because—Because I—uh…" she stammered sounding terrified.

"Crucio."

Artemis writhed and screamed once more. Her eyes rolled back and she shrieked even louder. Ursedonah raised her wand. Artemis lied there twitching, though the pain was now subsiding.

"I—I'm—sorry" Artemis said panting.

"I hope you've learned your lesson. Never lie to me. I will give you more of the potion, but you won't get away this easily. You will have to be one of the test subjects for another potion I'm creating."

"What does it do?" Artemis really sounded nervous now. There was a silence as Ursedonah contemplated whether or not she should tell her. She decided against it. Why tell her when I can torment her further by keeping the information to myself. _This is a dangerous potion. The last person to use it ended up sprouting tentacles and gills._ She thought as she walked away. Artemis sat there looking utterly terrified; dreading what was yet to come.

"Artemis. It's your turn," a man called Daoud shouted from the room that was used for Ursedonah's top-secret experiments. What could they be doing in here? I heard somebody screaming. What kind of potion will be used on me? She thought as she stood up. Artemis shivered.

Daoud laughed as she entered the room.

"Looks like you're in for a fun time." He said sarcastically, "You've got the potion for telekinetic powers. So far we've had ten people come in for that, but four octopuses, one cat, a shark, and four hippos come out."

Artemis' eyes widened.

"Oh well. She's made some more changes. If you're lucky, then you'll come out of here with the ability to move things with your mind just like our master." Daoud continued cheerfully.

He withdrew a small test tube full of greenish liquid from a drawer.

"Here, drink this in one gulp, close your eyes and say the alphabet for me."

Artemis did so. He laughed hysterically.

"Nobody's ever fallen for that one before!"

Artemis was mad. She was tied down 'for her protection' so she couldn't throw anything at him. But she wanted to_. If I wasn't tied down, I could handle him. _She thought and she looked at the straps binding her to the table, but a strange thing was happening. The straps were coming undone. Her eyes widened in amazement and stared at the computer. _Lift up_. She thought afraid of what might happen. In amazement she stared at the computer which was now a foot off the table. _Now go down._ It followed the request.

"Wow. It worked. Now this is the potion that you were supposed to get for the languages." Daoud lied. It was really the reversal potion.

The tube lifted out of his hand and flew toward Artemis. She drank it unknowingly. She tried to make the tube float back to him, but it didn't work.

"Okay, now I need you to drink the real language potion." He said.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that the potion you just drank is a reversal potion. You no longer have the abilities."

She stared, dumbfounded.

"Master, the potion worked, and so did your 'close your eyesand say the alphabet' thing." Daoud reported to Ursedonah a little while later.

"You mean to tell me that the others haven't closed their eyes nor have they said the alphabet? That was an essential part of it. No wonder they turned into animals!" Ursedonah replied.

"I thought that was just a joke."

"I don't joke." Ursedonah said, sounding agitated.

"What should I do with the girl?"

"Kill her." Ursedonah said impatiently.

"Daoud, number one wants to speak to you." Arsallah said.

"What is it now?"

"I'm just the messenger. How should I know?"

Daoud walked further into the forest. There he met Becky, the one they referred to as number one in the secret organization, AUL, or Anti Ursedonah League.

"What do _you_ want?" he asked roughly.

"The girl who you were just ordered to kill, what was her name?" Becky interrogated.

"I dunno. I think it was Artemis or something like that." He replied vaguely.

"Bring her here. She may be useful."


	23. chapter 23

"Master, we just finished conquering the last of Africa, but we've been having a bit of trouble with Portugal. Other than that, just a few more islands in the Caribbean and Australia and we'll have conquered the whole world." Bellatrix stated matter-of-factly; not showing any emotion what so ever.

"Good. It's about time." Ursedonah responded smiling.

"One problem. Your sister has gone around to all of those countries and convinced them that life would be better if she were ruler."

"WHAT?" Ursedonah screamed.

"We're trying to fix it, but it's becoming increasingly difficult. They attack us every time we go anywhere near them."

"Then we must kill my sister. Just out of curiosity, which sister is it?"

"Yaz," she said in a mystified voice and at seeing Ursedonah's look of surprise, she continued, "Yeah, I know. I was just as surprised as you are. I would have never guessed that she could be such a good conqueror. I would have expected Erinyes to be behind it."

"How could Yaz do this? She never seemed to be that persuasive. Beside that, who would trust a ten-year-old?"

"It must be because they don't trust you guys at all. I mean, she's the only one in your family who hasn't done anything to constitute an auror's search.

Ursedonah walked into Yaz and Erinyes' room. She didn't expect to see anybody, after all, they both fled the day that she figured out what was going on. However, while she was standing in the room, a hand touched her on the shoulder. She jumped. It was Yaz.

"Please don't be mad. I didn't mean to do anything to hurt you. Erinyes was making me." She said. Ursedonah suddenly realized how young she really was. She sounded like a scared little child.

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm your sister. I would never intentionally hurt you. It was Erinyes."

"I have no further use for you. Avada Kadavra" Ursedonah said with only a small trace of remorse.

Just at that moment, a blue light came from the side, blocking the spell.

The spell wasn't strong enough to deflect it completely, though. Yaz was hit and knocked unconscious by the spell.

"What the- Erinyes!" Ursedonah said as her confusion changed to furious understanding.

"Why fight her, that's not an even fight. After all, she's like, three or four years younger than you are. Why not fight me instead? You have no reason to kill her. She was only doing what I made her do." Erinyes said with a cruel smile on her face.

"You shouldn't have come here. You know I'll kill you. Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm not the one who will die. You will."

Ursedonah sent a killing curse at her. She disappeared and reappeared in a whirling of cloaks.

"Learned that one from Voldemort, didn't you? Before I kill you, I want to know, did you report to him? Did he hire you to spy on me?"

"Don't kid yourself. To him, you weren't worth that much attention. He really didn't care what you did."

"You're lying" Ursedonah said as she sent another killing curse at her.  
At the same time, Erinyes sent the cruciatus curse at Ursedonah. The two spells met in mid-air. The light changed color it was now golden. Ursedonah had seen this happen before. It was priori incantatem. This happened to Voldemort and Harry. Erinyes looked surprised. She had never seen this happen before.

"I never knew your wand had phoenix feathers." Ursedonah said with mild interest.

"Why does it matter?"

"Because that's why this is happening. Your wand must be made with a feather from the same phoenix."

Ursedonah easily caused the little ball of light on the thread connecting them to move to Erinyes' wand, however, she raised her wand before she could see all of the curses. This was a boring process in her opinion.

"What just happened?" Erinyes asked and for the first time, fear was eminent in her voice.

"Priori Incantatem. It's what happens when a wand meets its brother."

Yaz stood up. She had just regained consciousness. "Don't fight. I want you both to live. Please. I didn't want to cause any trouble. The only reason that you came, Erinyes, is because I needed you and I don't want you to die. And Ursedonah, I don't want you to die either. It's all my fault that Erinyes decided to try to kill you in the first place. I didn't mean to, but I gave her the idea."

"It's not your fault, it's hers." Ursedonah and Erinyes said in unison.

"Go home. I'll be back when this is over. I'm sorry, but Erinyes has caused too much trouble. She'll just try to kill us both if she lives." Ursedonah stated. With a flick of her wand, she sent Yaz back to headquarters.

"Now to finish this. You're right. I was going to kill her once I was done with you."

"Avada Kadavra." Ursedonah screamed and a jet of green light came at Erinyes. She didn't have time to react. The spell hit her right between the eyes and she fell to the floor. She was dead before she hit the ground.

Ursedonah returned to the hideout. Yaz was waiting for her.

"You killed her, didn't you?" Yaz said, staring at the floor.

"Yes. I had to. She was going to kill us both."

Yaz stood up. "I guess you got what you always wanted now. You are the supreme ruler. There is nobody else who can compete with you. But in becoming the ruler, you have killed both your sister and your brother. Was it really worth it?" Yaz said and at that she left the room. Ursedonah looked at the wall in front of her and remembered what it was like when she was at the orphanage. When she was there, family was everything, but the most family anyone had was a brother or sister. A few lucky people had both. She remembered all of those countless hours she spent watching through her window, burning with jealousy, as siblings played with each other. She always longed to have a brother and a sister so that she could be like them. But then, she found out she was a witch and all of that became secondary to the point when she didn't care at all about family and instead she cared only for power. Voldemort once said that there is no good and evil; only power and those too weak to seek it. Now she knew differently. She was evil, but she still longed to rule. That was all she cared about. She had thought that for so long, she wondered if she could ever go back.

"Your time has come." Becky shouted as she burst through the door. Behind her came a large group of people consisting of Allison, Daoud, and Artemis along with a lot of other people whom Ursedonah did not recognize.

"What are you talking about?" Ursedonah questioned.

"We want to face you in a duel. All of us," she gestured to the group of people behind her, "versus you." Allison said bravely

Artemis stepped forward. Ursedonah stared at her with a look of pure hatred.

"So _you _are behind this." Ursedonah spat with vehemence.

"Only since a few days ago."

"Wait, then what did Daoud do?" Ursedonah asked.

Daoud emerged from the crowd.

"I have been working for them all along." He said proudly.

Ursedonah had a look of mild interest on her face as she continued, "Oh, well. Not a big loss. Now let's duel."

They assumed their dueling positions. Everyone circled around Ursedonah, but she didn't seem worried. In fact, she appeared to be delighted at the situation. She laughed quietly.

"Avada Kadavra!" she shouted. Because of the force of the spell, she was able to kill all but two of them with that one curse.

Allison and Becky looked at each other.

"Wow, that was quick. You're good." Allison said with a blank expression.

Ursedonah once again had the feeling that she was very dim.

Becky left forward sending an Avada Kadavra curse at Ursedonah, but since Ursedonah was so powerful, it merely stunned her.

"You hit me!" Ursedonah said, sounding astonished.

"Yeah, so…"

"Crucio." Ursedonah shouted.

After struggling for a few minutes, the pain began to subside.

"I am nearly as powerful as you."

"Whatever. That was just a taster. I didn't even try." She said egotistically.

Suddenly, a spell hit Ursedonah between the shoulder blades. Ursedonah turned around. There she saw Allison, arm extending holding her wand tightly.

"That was weak." Ursedonah said laughing.

Then, two Avada Kadavra curses came straight at Ursedonah. She had no time to react. Both spells hit her and she fell to the floor. Thinking she was dead, Becky and Allison turned to leave looking very pleased with themselves. Ursedonah was breathing heavily on the ground. The two girls didn't notice. Ursedonah slowly stood up. Still panting, she raised her wand and screamed, "You haven't seen the last of me yet!"

They turned around. Staring blankly at her, indisputably surprised to see her alive.

"Avada Kadavra!" she cried.

Allison and Becky stood there, with their wands pointed aimlessly at the floor. They collapsed and lay on the floor, dead.

"Ha ha, I have defeated them! I am now the supreme ruler of the world!"

The End

(or is it?)


End file.
